


Turn Off the Lights and Turn Off the Shyness

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Bottom Patrick, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get home from work one day, and the bedroom door's closed. You knew something was different, but you totally weren't expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Off the Lights and Turn Off the Shyness

**Author's Note:**

> for olivia

patience has never been your best area. so, naturally, being stuck in traffic on your way home had never been your favorite way to spend a saturday evening. It didn't help when patrick was texting you every five minutes about how bored he was without you there, either. It took you a long, torturous hour to get home, but eventually, you made it. 

you let yourself in through the garage, quietly walking up through the living room, then up the stairs to the bedroom you share with patrick. for some reason, the door was closed. that was unusual... patrick was an open-door kind of person most of the time. your fingers wrap around the brassy knob, and you test it. unlocked. slowly, carefully, you open the door, quietly stepping into the dimly-lit room.

there he was, kneeling on the bed, his back towards the door. your eyes nearly pop out of your head at the sight.

he's got on a little costume you never knew he even owned- a little sheer, light pink babydoll nightie thing, with matching panties ( _ruffles and bows and ribbons, oh my!_ ) and garters and stockings, and he's even fucking got on white patent leather pumps. your jaw is practically on the floor. 

you can hear him mumbling quietly to himself- dirty little things you'd never expect to hear from such a sweet little mouth.

_i want you to fuck me so hard... i want to be so sore tomorrow morning..._

his voice seems to make a beeline straight from your brain to between your legs. he is so cruel. you take a step farther into the room, and the floorboards creak. bad move. he whips around to look at you, and you see that not only does he have a dildo in his hands (and a bottle of lube sitting beside him) but he seems to have gotten into your makeup. not in a little-girl-playing-with-mommy's-makeup kind of way. in an experienced, looks-really-fucking-gorgeous kind of way. 

his eyes looked so damn pretty lines with the mascara darkening his lashes just right, and he looked better in your pink lipstick than you did. his cheekbones shimmered slightly in the dim lighting, and his perfect, fair skin was pink with a natural blush  _(embarrassment, probably.)_

"y-you're home..." he stutters, his flushed complexion reddening slightly. 

you toss your keys aside, climbing onto the bed, closer to him, slowly beginning to unbutton your shirt as you press your lips to his. you're going to ruin that pink fucking lipstick. he moans quietly, parting his lips desperately. you kiss him deeply, slowly, torturously. your hands abandon the buttons on your shirt, finding their way to his hair instead. you tug roughly, and he moans, high and desperate, breaking the kiss. you take the dildo from his hands and set it on the nightstand (right between the fuzzy handcuffs and the lube, kinky little shit) before pushing patrick until he's in a reclining sort of position, his back propped against pillows and the headboard. he gazes at you, his pretty eyes large with anticipation. your hands slip between his smooth, pale thighs (he so fucking shaved his legs for this) before spreading them apart.

soon you're lying in front of him, shirt and jeans haphazardly tosses to the floor beside the bed. you begin to suck and nibble at the soft skin of his inner thighs, and he's whimpering and grabbing at your hair so pathetically as you do. you leave six dark, harsh-looking hickeys on his skin- three on each thigh- before having patrick lie on his stomach, grabbing the cuffs from the nightstand and putting them on his wrists behind his back, which was arched in just the right way that made his ass stick out slightly. 

you grab the bottle of lube and squirt some onto your fingers, setting it down before using your other hand to push his panties aside, your fingertips slowly working the lube onto his entrance. you slowly slip a finger inside of him, and suddenly he's moaning and whimpering and rocking his hips back towards you desperately, begging you to please, please just give him more. you carefully add another finger and he gasps, his wrists straining against the handcuffs. after a while you pull your fingers out, picking up the dildo again- a pink thing, not too big, but just the right size. it wasn't one of yours, so he must've bought it himself and hidden it from her- squirting the lube onto it,  rubbing it onto the toy before pushing patrick's panties aside, teasing his entrance with the tip, watchinh him moan and rock back towards you before pushing it into him. you see him tensing up, so you slow down, letting go of his panties to gently rub his back, cooing encouraging words to him as you slowly work the toy deeper into him until he bucks his hips, moaning, shrill and loud, indicating that you've found his prostate. 

you reach around his body, pulling his cock out of his panties, your fingers wrapping around him, slowly starting to jerk him off, your other hand moving the dildo slowly in and out. you gradually begin to move faster, your hands moving in sync as his moans grow louder and more girlish. 

you lean down to nibble gently on his earlobe. 

"good girl..." you mumble, which he seems to enjoy- maybe a little too much. he lets out a loud wail as he comes, his hips pushing back onto the dildo. 

you sit back up, pulling your hand out from underneath him before beginning to pull out the dildo, slowly and gently. after setting it aside, you free his wrists, setting the cuffs aside as well. 

"let's get you cleaned up, alright?..." you ask softly, standing up, offering him your hand before bringing him to the bathroom to help him out of the lingerie and into his own pajamas. 

"wait 'till you see the rest of my dresses." 


End file.
